Oh My Gods
by make your mind up
Summary: What if Bella was the favorite and powerful daughter of Zeus and left camp for a freer life? What if all demigods and gods were searching for her b/c of her father's command. And what if the Cullens had something huge to tell her about themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Please tell my your're joking. Please please please! Anything but that! Oh you're probably wondering why i'm screaming my head off in my mind right now. It's not that i'm crazy or anything, it's because of my father. The war with Victoria is over and we just finished our meeting with the Volturi. Edward was running back home with me on his back. I would have enjoyed the ride, if it weren't for the fact that the sky was thundering out loud right now.

Okay, my name is Isabella Swan. Obviously. But my father isn't Charlie. Oh no, it's Zeus. Lord of the Sky and God of all Gods. I didn't hate my father, but i hated how he keeps me in a small camp with other demi-gods. All i did there was train and train. Nothing fun about it. Well, okay i had some fun with my cousins. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and my half sister Thalia. But that was all over when i decided to bust out of camp. Now my dear father is looking for me because he's afraid i will get hurt.

Uh, no i won't daddy. Want to know why? it's because i inherited your powers, something Thalia was too stubborn to wait for. Okay that was harsh considering she was turned into a tree at the age of 12 and turned into a Huntress of Artemis. But still!  
I can make the thunder clouds roar just like you dad and i also have a lighting bolt that you made for me once remember? Yeah it's currently on my wrist waiting to be used. So take that Zeus! The sky thundered loudly. Oh shit, he heard me.

So you know what two can play at this game. I concentrated all my power on the sky and it thundered just like how his did. And for like five minutes the sky quieted down, i was so proud of myself. I shut my father up. Oh yes.

We reached the house and Edward got me inside.  
"Well, that was some interesting weather." Emmett commented.  
"It's like Zeus is mad or something." I'm pretty sure that's what Jasper said.  
"Did you say Zeus?" I asked.  
"Uh, no" Jazz said quickly.  
"Um, okay?" I said. I sat down with Edward, but i saw him give a glare to Jasper, as if they were keeping something from me.

"Family meeting right now. Because Bella, we have something important to tell you." Carlisle said. I waited to hear this. I couldn't tell them i was a powerful demigod because of my stupid father. The sky rumbled again. So i did it too, but made it much louder and he shut up again. So HA! You will never find me!

"What is Carlisle?" I asked.  
"Bella do you believe in greek gods?" Edward asked holding my hand. Woah woah wait? Greek Gods? Please tell me they aren't who i think they are? SO i acted dumb. PLEASE no!

"You mean like Zeus, Posiedon and Hades?" My father and favorite Uncles.  
"yes. Well, those gods come to earth and get together with mortals, the offspring of those couples are called demigods." Carlisle took a deep breath. I can see Rose and Alice looking at me and jasper was trying to sooth me. But i honestly didn't need it. However i was shocked that the Cullens might be telling me that they're demigods. But i could be wrong. I'm hoping for the latter.

"What does this have to do with you guys?" I asked no.  
"Well, all of us are demigods." There was a long pause after that. The Cullens were demigods. How could i not sense that? I seriously have lost my touch, or maybe i was just blinded with Edward's love and their vampireness that i didn't care to even check. But more importantly! I'm dead.  
Have they heard of the quest my father sent all the demigods and Gods on. Yeah, the quest that is taking them forever to complete.

They have to find me and bring me back to Olympus safely. Gosh, my father is too over protective that he brings everyone to do his will. Gosh. That's why i'm hiding, it's embarassing and i don't want to live my entire life in a camp because my father doesn't trust me enough to take on the real world of danger. I've done it plently of times. I mean Thalia does it everyday. And she's 12, technically 18 because of the tree thing, but still!

"We've just recieved news from Zeus, The Lord of the Sky, that he wants all Gods to visit their children and tell them about the new quest he sent out. So our mothers and fathers are coming, to check up on us." AW SHIT! I'm DEAD! Whose coming? If it's Aphrodite, i will punch myself.

"Okay, i believe you and i'm cool with this. I just hope the Gods will accept me for knowing." I said. Or the fact that i left and now they're all on this stupid quest because of me, i thought to myself.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said and kissed me. Everyone came up to me and hugged me. I hugged them back. When i finished hugging Rose, three bright shining lights appeared simultaneously. I looked away. But when i looked back i immediatley went and stayed out of sight.

Two reasons why i did that.  
One, my funniest uncles Apollo and Ares were here. So i knew they would instantly recognize me. And

Two, Aphrodite was here. I was punching myself up badly.


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE CAN I HIDE? WHERE? OH! Edward's room, nah, he'll probably just bring me back the moment i take one step on the stairs. Oh, outside? Nope, who knows what creatures i might find, then i shall blow my identity like that. I just said shall.

Oh for the Gods sake i'll just sit on the couch and hope my aunts and uncles won't see me. Pft, fat chance. I walked to the couch and pretended to watch TV. But that whole time i was so concerned that Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite would bring me back, and then my father would punish me then the Cullens for not knowing it was me, then i'm going to get grounded like my brother Dionysus. GODS!

I looked over to the happy family reunion there and i smiled. Apollo was man hugging his two sons, Edward and Carlisle. That makes sense the god of music and medicine. Ares was saluting his sons Emmett and Jasper. Again god of war, it makes sense. Finally, Aphrodite was squealing, hugging and kissing her daughter's cheek, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Goddess of love, it makes sense again. Now why can't my father be like them. Why can't he just come down and hug me like regular fathers, and not just yell at me every chance he gets. He says i'm his favorite, but honestly i'm pretty sure he just thinks i'm weak.

I was so deep in thought that i didn't realize i was stroking my wrist band that held my lighting bolt. I guess i do miss camp and my father, a bit.

"Oh! There is so much love in this room!" Aunt Aphrodite squealed.  
"I know right, mom? Edward finally found his true mate. She's sitting right over there." Rosalie squealed. Who knew she could be so girly?  
"It's true aunt Aphrodite, i finally found my true love and we're getting married." Edward smiled and he looked at me and grinned.  
"Oh Edward congratulations!" Aphrodite hugged him tightly.  
"Good job son! Just like your father." Apollo said and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Excellent Edward!" Ares said and punched his shoulder.

"Can we meet her?" Aphrodite asked. Of course Edward said yes. He lead his father, Ares and Aphrodite to me. I wasn't paying any attention. But when i saw three pairs of feet in front of me i decided to act formal and try to not give myself away. Evecn though i knew they would recognize me instantly. I got up.

I bowed towards them. "Lady Aphrodite, Lord Ares, Lord Apollo, i hope you don't mind me knowing about the secret and i will honor your secrecy." I told them. Once i faced them i'm pretty sure they all had looks of joy, anger and sadness.

"B-" Apollo didn't have a chance to say my name because i made the sky rumble so loud that nobody could hear anything.  
"Oh." Apollo got the hint that i didn't want my identity to be revealed.

_You're dead Bella._ Aunt Aphrodite sang in my head.  
_No i'm not. As long as you don't say anything._ I sang in her head. She pouted, she hated keeping secrets.

"Oh my Gods." Ares said while smiling at me. I smiled back. He also shook his head while chuckling softly. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Bella, i'd like you to meet our parents. Dad, Aunt, Uncle this is my finacee bella." Edward said while holding me around the waist.

"Oh you guys are so cute." Aunt Aphrodite squealed.  
"You will be together forever." Aphrodite smiled knowingly at me. I knew that. Edward kissed my cheek.  
"Do you mind if we take Bella out for a ride in my car? We want to go over a few things with her." Apollo asked. Last time i drove that car was so many years ago, and i didn't even know it was his.  
"Why dad?" Carlisle asked.  
"Just want to go over a few things with her. That's all. We won't hurt her, we promise." Apollo swore.  
"Um, okay, but i want her back dad." Edward said sternly. I hesitantly moved near Ares and he put his arm around me like old times.  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Ares said.

When nobody was looking i took the keys to Apollo's car and kept them in my pocket. If they're trying to bring me back home, fat chance. They're going to have to fight me first.

"Bye love." Edward said. Ares walked on my right with his arm around me. Aphrodite was on my left holding my arm. Apollo was walking out in front. I saw the Cullens watch us from the inside. Edward especially, he was worried that i might get hurt. I won't. I'm a daughter of Zeus. These are my aunt and uncles. The worst they could do to me is ground me.

We reached the car, and it looked shinier than it did the last time. I was staring at it. Apollo was searching for his keys.  
"Okay, where are my keys Ares?" Ares was searching his pocket. He let go of me so i secretly went to the front of the car and got in the drivers seat.  
"I don't have them bro." Ares said.  
"Aphrodite?" Apollo asked.  
"Why would i have them?" Aphrodite said.  
"Well, Bella wouldn't have taken them. Hey, where is she?" Apollo asked. I turned on the engine to signal that i was there.  
"Again? She really needs to stop doing that." I really hoped the Cullens weren't there. When i turned around, i didn't see anybody. SO that was a close call.

"Get in Uncles and Auntie. I'll explain everything in the sky." I called out to them. They understood and they got in.  
"We've missed you so much Bells." Apollo said and hugged me. Aphrodite hugged me too and Ares nuggied my head.  
"Alright, let's see how well i remember driving this thing." I said, holding the wheel.  
"Be careful, rememeber the last time!" Apollo shrieked.  
"One crash dude. One." I said. Then we were off the ground and flying in the sky. I've missed this feeling.

"This is just like old times." Ares said.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple bumpy hits in the sky, I mean honestly how could i hit a bump in air? Whatever. I finally got the hang of driving Uncle Apollo's car, i was soon running this baby at least 200 mph. Until, Auntie Aphrodite told me to slow down because she was getting air sick. Isn't that ironic, you're driving with the daughter of the Lord of the Sky.

"Bella. Why did you run? Why did you put yourself in danger?" Apollo asked me.  
"Because Apollo, i wanted a freer life. I wanted to stop training, i wanted to live freely, without anyone telling me what to do. Especially, my father." I said.  
"Well thanks to your daddy, we're all on this miserable quest to look for you. We found you, why can't we take you back to him?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Aphrodite, you love Rose, Alice and Esme right?" I asked her.  
"Of course, they're my daughters." She said, while glaring at me.  
"Well, imagine this. If you bring me back along with the Cullens, don't you think daddy will get mad, if he knew i was with vampires this whole time, let alone vampire demigods, who had no idea that i was the daughter of zeus. And they had a quest to bring me back. However, they did not know of this quest until today, thanks to three gods. Now, what do you think will happen to your sons and daughters. And yourselves?" I asked them.

"Oh shit. One huge misunderstanding, with lightning." Ares shuddered.  
"My car would be ruined." Apollo said. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Aphrodite.

"My daughter's-" Finally, a parental response.  
"-beautiful hair." She finished. Nevermind.

"You guys are amazing parents." I told them sarcastically.

"Thanks." They responded together. I was laughing a lot after that.

"So when are you going to tell them that you're the reason we had to visit them." Ares asked. I knew who _them_ was.  
"When the time is right, i'll tell them. If they get in trouble by dad, i will do everything in my power to take the blame off their shoulders." I said sternly.

I landed the car on some deserted beach and stayed away from the water. I know Uncle Posiedon likes me but i have no intention of going in water anytime soon. Mainly because i'm scared of anything that might think i'm a threat to them.

"You know, Edward deserves the truth." Aphrodite said while wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I leaned into her touch.  
"I know, but i'm afraid on how he might take it. I didn't know he was a demigod until this afternoon. Now i have bigger problem on my hands." I said. I sighed loudly.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart, just believe in your love in them and everything will be alright. How do i know? Well i'm the goddess of love, so i know everything about love." She kissed my cheek. Just then we heard a voice. But it wasn't coming from anywhere near us. Apollo was standing near the water and mouthed the one name i didn't want him to say.

"ZEUS" he said. I ducked under the car to be hidden.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure that ducking underneath my Uncle's flaming hot car was a real bad idea so i got out from under there and just hid behind a palm tree. Bu the entire time, i made sure that my father didn't see me, hear me or catch a glimpse of my hair. I also heard the conversation going on between my relatives.

"How on earth did you find us?" Apollo asked. Stupid, it's an iris message, all you have to do is say the persons name.  
"Stupid, it's an iris message, you just have to say the person or gods name." My father said. Like father like daughter.  
"Riight." Apollo said sheepishly.

"Onto other matters, have you found my daughter? And have you told your children about the quest?" He said.  
"I'm sorry Zeus, we have not found your daughter and our beloved niece yet. But we will keep searching. We just got here, so we haven't told our children about this important quest yet." Ares lied.  
"ARRGH!" Dad screamed. The sky rumbled, until he calmed down.  
"Relax brother, i miss her too." We heard another voice say. Another face came into view, my Uncle Posiedon. He looked so sad.  
"I know. I'm just afraid she'll get hurt. She has too many enemies." My father said. Don't i know it.  
"We have searched everywhere in Greenland and Europe, we had no sight of her. Neither did our children there." Hades said, he came into view as well.

"I swear guys, we will find her." Aphrodite said.  
"Thank you Aphrodite, i must attend to other searchers, i must get a report." My father left.  
"Hey you guys are in Forks right? We heard of Edward getting married and we wanted to see the new addition to our family, we can also help look for bella there." Hades said.  
Wait? There coming here now? NO!

"NO!" Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite screamed out.  
"Why not?" Posiedon said.  
"Because, we're not there at the house yet." Ares said slowly.  
"Oh, well we'll meet you at the house. Be there in 10 minutes." Posiedon said, and he cut off the message.

I ran from my hiding spot.  
"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT ME GETTING MARRIED TO EDWARD?" i shouted so loud that the sky rumbled with thunder again.  
"News travels fast." Aphrodite said.  
"And when we were at Olympus, your lovey dovey aunt over here spread word about it." Ares said pointing at her.  
"ARES!" She screamed.  
"She had to know." Ares said calmly.

"AUNT APHRODITE!" I shrieked.  
"NOW Posiedon and Hades, my two over protective uncles are probably waiting at the house with the Cullens, when they see me, i'm dead." I said.  
"Sorry." She said.

"get in the car." I said. They all obeyed and we drove back to the house.  
"Okay, here's how it's going to go. Auntie make some love spell to change my appearance but only to Uncle Posiedon and Hades okay? Everyone act like i'm that random human getting married into the family. Nobody reveal my identity. Got it?" I acted like Uncle Ares, he looked so proud.

Aunt Aphrodite changed my appearance to make me look like a blond with blue eyes and pale skin. I still looked pretty, i think. This look is only visible to Posiedon and Hades, that way nobody will get hurt. Especially me. We got out of the car and walked slowly to the house.

When i walked inside i saw the saddest thing ever.

My Uncles were sobbing my name and the Cullens were comforting them.  
"Don't worry Uncle. We will find the daughter of Zeus. Ισαβέλα." Alice said. She said my name perfectly in greek, but i wonder if she knew what it meant.  
"Alice did you know what you just said? Because i didn't." I said, startling everyone.  
"Oh Hey Bells. yeah I just said the name of daughter of Zeus. Ισαβέλα. But i don't know the english translation, sorry." Alice responded. I nodded my head.

Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead.  
"The reason you heard rumbling and thunder in the sky so much today was because of Zeus, his daughter disappeared three years ago and he's trying his best to find her. So he's asked all demigods and gods to find her. Apparently, Ισαβέλα is his favorite daughter, because she inherited his powers. Oh and these are our Uncle Posiedon God of the Seas and our Uncle Hades, God of the Underworld." Edward said while holding my hand.

"They look so sad." I said quietly. Uncle Posiedon looked up.  
"We're sorry for this, where are our manners brother? So you're bella? My missing niece is called Bella." He choked on a sob. Esme patted his shoulder.  
"Your very beautiful, and thank you for making our nephew happy, it's been so long." Posiedon said. He came over and hugged me.  
"We will find her Lord Posiedon. I promise." I whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you my dear." Hades also came up and welcome me into the family. I've missed these two.

"I guess we shoudl check the perimeter around this country." Hades said. The Cullens nodded.  
"Edward, Emmett and Alice go with your Uncle Hades and Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled at me and glared at Uncle Hades. She still never forgave him, for not telling her about his new stylish fashion change.  
"Carlisle, Jasper, Rose and Esme come with Apollo, Ares and I. Bella my dear, i would ask you to come, but it's too dangerous. Once we approach my niece, she might put up a fight. I don't want you getting hurt." Posiedon said.

"i'll be fine here. You'll find her guys, i know you will." I said encouragingly. I swear i saw Apollo laughing his butt off silently. I glared at him.  
"Are you sure about this bella? I don't feel safe with you here by yourself, who knows what dangerous mythical creature you'll find next." Edward said. I looked up at him and kissed his lips hungrily. Hoping i'll get the message through.

When i pulled away he tried to kiss me again but i didn't let him. He opened his eyes and looked at me in a daze.  
"What was i thinking about again?" He said. I laughed and pecked him on the lips once more. He held me close.  
"Go, do it for me and become a hero." I said.  
"We'll be back in three days, that's our deadline anyway." Edward said and he pecked me on the lips once more.

"Let's go lovebirds." Hades said.  
"Coming!" Edward shouted. He ran off to go look for me. Doesn't that sound funny.  
"What are we going to do bella?" Ares said.  
"Protect them, i'll deal with daddy later in three days. Everyone will know the truth. Let me enjoy my last freedom days" I told him. He kissed my hair and he left with Apollo and Aphrodite waving me goodbye. I was left all alone.

Three days, is all i have left. Three days, until my dad punishes me.


	5. Chapter 5

After Edward and my relatives left, i thought it would be a great time to go do things i've never done. Nah, that sounds stupid, so i just decided to train. I don't know why i wanted to train, i just felt like it.

i took out my blade, _thunder_, then i started to swing it and used typical battle movements. Then i took out my lightning bolt and was remembering how to use it. Once i remembered how i pointed it at a boulder and it instantly smashed to pieces from the lightning bolt.

Man, this was boring.  
I wonder how Edward and them are doing?

I was freaking bored. Sure i went to the mall, bought things, cooked for Charlie, visited Jake, hung out with friends, went to amusement parks, but i was still bored. I did all that in two days. Plus i did more as well.

Tomorrow Edward would be coming back, and tomorrow i would be going home.

I don't want to go home, or stay away from home.  
Home, is with Edward. Home is with my family. Maybe there's a way to get my way. i just don't know it yet.

I miss my cousins, my friends, even my father. I want to visit, but i don't want to stay in one place forever. I want to explore the world. I want to have a chance at a real fun life. Okay being a demigod is pretty fun, but i want to stay away from that for a while. I guess i got my wish three years ago when i vanished from the camp.

What if i do go back, and my father gets all pissed off because i left. I know i'll get in trouble, i just don't know how much trouble i'll get into. I fell asleep in Edward's house thinking of all the different ways my father will react when he sees me. How everyone will react when they see me?

I woke up with two cold arms surrounding me. I turned around and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Your back. Did you find her?" I asked.  
"No, but we did find monsters to kill. Anything happen here, i was worried about you." He said. I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"Nothing great. So what's going to happen now?" I ask. I know though.  
"We don't know, i guess we'll have to wait for Zeus to call everyone back. Uncle Posiedon says that you have access to Olympus." He told me. I already have access to Olympus, i've been there plenty of times.

"So i'm going to Olympus? That's so cool!" I shrieked. But i wasn't that excited at all.  
"Yes you are babe." Edward said and kissed me.

I hung out with the Cullens and the other gods. We talked about me, well the daughter of Zeus, Ισαβέλα. How much everyone at camp Half Blood and Olympus misses me. I've never felt so loved. Then Uncle Hades explained the rules to me, rules that i already know of.

Then the sky rumbled three times. Everyone looked scared, but i should be the one scared not them.  
"That can only mean one thing." Ares said.

"Our time for searching is up. Zeus isn't going to be happy." Hades finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood still, nobody moved. At all. I was getting worried. I was pretty sure that they shouldn't be worried. I'm the one that should be worried, not them. I'm the one to blame, not them.

"Time to go. We can't keep our dear Zeus waiting." Posiedon said sarcastically. Our uncle Hades shadow travelled us to the Empire State building. Man, it's been so long. Before we left i was a bit hesitant to do the shadow travel, just to keep up the charade.

"It is safe right?" i asked.  
"100% safe." Hades said.  
"Don't worry love. I'll be there to protect you." Edward said. Alice held my hand and we shadow travelled. It was so exilarating. The last time i did this was with Nico, and it was just for fun.

We were all standing in front of the elevator that leads up to Olympus. Ares punched in the code and we riding our way to Olympus.

When the doors opened, i was struck with the beautiful sights of Olympus. I pretended that i couldn't walk through, when Alice realzied this she said," I, Alice Cullen, daughter of Aphrodite, grant you Isabella Swan, Mortal, to enter." I walked through, even though i could just walk through.

The walk was long, but it was silent. We soon entered the Throne Room. Demigods and Gods were filling the room. We were the last to enter. The Gods resumed their place near my father's throne. Every God was there except, my father.

I saw my cousins. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and my half sister Thalia was sitting near my father's throne. They were searching for me.

I sat down with the Cullens and waited. With a huge boom in the sky Zeus entered the room. i rolled my eyes at the dramatic entrance.

"Where is my daughter?" He bellowed.  
"No body knows Uncle." Percy said.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the sky thundered really loud.  
"We understand your frustration, but if you would just calm down-" Posiedon started but the sky rumbled again.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH YOU FOOLS. ONE SIMPLE QUEST AND YOU ALL FAIL ME. WE NEED HER!" Zeus screamed. The sky rumbled again. Everyone in the room was frightened by my father, except me. Even the Cullens were getting quite scared.

This is pissing me off. I made the sky rumble louder than he did.  
"Thalia!" Zeus screamed at her.  
"It wasn't me Dad." She argued.  
"Then...she knows, or she's near." Zeus stuttered. Yeah i'm here dad, you just don't know it yet.

"I'm sorry, i know, you all are trying your best. But i have tragic news. Kronos is back." I knew it, he needs me to stop our grandfather again.  
"Again?" Percy screamed.  
"Yes. We need all the children of the big three. We need you Percy, Nico and Bella."  
"What about me dad?" Thalia said.  
"You are a huntress of Artemis, Thalia." Zeus said.  
"Whatever. I'm still helping." Thalia said.  
"We need our young bella. She's in grave danger." Zeus said worriedly. I've had enough of this. I stood up , with Edward looking at me weirdly and using his eyes to tell me to sit down. Before he could grab me i ran to the front where Zeus and everyone could see me.

"You are an amazing father aren't you?" I told him. He looked at me weirdly.  
"Who is this mortal?" Zeus said. I guess the spell hasn't worn off.  
"I apologize brother, this is Bella Swan. Finacee of Edward Cullen, you know Apollo's son." Hades said.  
"Bella, come here now." Rose yelled at me.  
"No." I said. Everyone gasped.

"I knew you wouldn't miss your daughter. I knew you needed her for something." I said.  
"How would you know anything. You're a mortal. I miss my daughter and you have no right to say anything like that. WHo let you in?" Zeus screamed in my face. I didn't move.  
"That's not important. She left camp because of the restrictions. She left, because nobody treated her like a normal person. It's always threats and threats and the occasional death. She left, for her own life. She can defend herself, you treat her like some weak human." I told him things i've never said to him before.  
He was getting pissed.  
"Everyone here, wants her to protect them. I just know it. She's loved for her powers. She's loved for her strength, not once did somebody talk to her without using the word good fight or you can kick ass. Okay, maybe some demigods got the hint, but there's more to life than just fighting."  
I started walking towards Zeus. Edward was looking at me, more like glaring. The Cullens looked embarassed.

"Nobody approaches me mortal. Now leave and never come back. I'll also punish your family." Zeus threatned towards me.  
"What if i had something, or someone you want?" I threatned back.  
"You are foolish, you have nothing i want." Zeus turned away and acted as if i wasn't there. Thalia and Percy grabbed my arms and tried to pull me away but i ripped away from their arms and called out, "Change me back." I told Aphrodite. She did. We were outside the throne room.

Percy, thalia, Annabeth and Nico gasped, they tried to grab me and tell me they're sorry but i didn't listen. I bursted through the doors once more.

"Zeus! turn around and tell me you don't need me. And call me a weak mortal." Everyone turned around and saw me. The Cullens were trying to get me to apologize. Rose was glaring at me. Alice was looking at me helplessly. Edward was mouthing, "please." Jasper was sending me waves of calm. I ignored it. Emmett was trying not to look at me. Esme and carlisle looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I said. I walked towards my father, who refused to turn around. Everywhere i heard demigods whisper, "It's her."

I took out my thunder bolt and pointed it at my father. I made the sky rumble.  
"Turn around and face me." I shouted. I was beyond pissed. he doesn't love me, he just needs me.  
He turned around slowly and gasped. "Bella?"

"Hi daddy." I made the sky rumble with thunder and lighting that it made me look evil.


	7. Chapter 7

When realization came upon him he walked up to me and looked down at me with a furious glare. I looked up at him with and equal stare. Everyone in the room was quiet. Until my father started getting angry.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled.  
"Uhm, staying away from you." I said calmly, there is no way he's going to scare me. However everyone behind me was probably cringing.

"HOW CAN YOU ABANDON YOUR FAMILY JUST LIKE THAT?"  
"because i was used as a tool and not as a regular demigod." I countered.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN?"  
"Yeah, you wouldn't have to. I would've come back, whenever i wanted to. You could've chilled."  
"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE! WHERE WERE YOU?"  
"With the Cullens." I pointed to them and Alice timidly waved.

With that he walked over to them with a stomp in each step. I knew what he was going to do so i ran and passed him and went into protective stance in front of the Cullens.  
"Don't you dare touch them daddy." I snarled at him.  
He stepped forward and i pointed my lightning bolt at him, "don't" I threatned him.  
"Dearest bella, i wasn't going to hurt them." He walked passed me but i followed his every footstep. He did the most shocking thing ever, he hugged each and every one of them.  
"Thank you for keeping my little girl safe." He told them, i relaxed my posture. I looked at him confusedly.

Does my father really care about me? Does he really care that i left for so long and i was bound to get hurt? These are questions i've always wanted to know. My father walked back to the throne with me watching him. I decided to walk after him, i was once again at the front.

"My daughter has returned." He said and everyone applauded. I looked at all of them with a blank expression. I looked at the Cullens who were applauding as well but were confused.

"Percy Jackson, Nico D'Angelo, Isabella Swan." I coughed.  
"Isabella Swan Cullen." I said.  
"Okay?"  
"Do you accept this quest to defend your greek family against Kronos?" My father said.  
"I accept." Percy said.  
"Heck yeah." Nico said.  
"Bella?" My father asked.

I hesitated, but said,"I accept."

My father, Uncle Posiedon and Uncle Hades walked up to us and said, "We give you our blessings and protection from the gods." They said at once.

A bright light shone above us and i felt stronger. My bolt grew bigger and my blade became sharper, weird.

"What just happened?" Nico asked.  
"We gave you stronger powers." Uncle Posiedon said.  
"Sweet." Percy said. I decided to try it. I focused on bringing all lightning and thunder to surround me. Pretty soon a huge sound was booming in the room and you see me controlling the thunder and lightning going everywhere around me that my eyes almost looked electric blue. The sound continued on and there was crackling sounds. Thunder and lightning was surrounding me and i looked pretty awesome, holding my bolt up. My father made me stop.

"Yup, we have stronger powers." I said. Percy wanted to try this out so he found the nearest water source, until Posiedon said, "You do not need a water source son, you just imagine it and it's there." He said.

Now, Percy has the largest imagination. He imagined this water whirpool to happen in midair. It was sucking everything, when Posiedon made him stop everything the whirpool sucked in spit it right out. Nico got curious right after. Now, he did the scariest thing ever.

He made the entire room filled with fire that the Cullens were getting nervous. But it didn't hurt him, he then made dead bodies and souls start to come out of the ground, he split the floor into two and the souls of the departed came right out and started coming after the crowd. Everyone was screaming. Hades looked so proud. Nico also made Hellhounds appear. Okay now he's getting too far. I looked at Uncle Hades so that he could stop it, he did.

"Sorry, but that was so damn freaking cool." Nico said. Hades patted his back.

"Everyone is dismissed, except for Bella, Nico, percy and the Cullens." My father said. Everyone dispersed. My family hesitantly came near me and my father and cousins.

I think they hate me.

"What just happened?" Edward asked. I went near him. Phew, he didn't back off.  
"Edward, i'm sorry i didn't tell you, i was afraid i was going to hurt you by telling you that i'm the daugher of zeus." I told him.  
"Wait so you're a demigod?" Rose asked.  
"Yes i am. Sorry i didn't tell you. But once i heard about this quest to find me, i was afraid that you might blow my cover and i would get you all punished." I said.

"Oh Bella." Esme said and she rushed over to come hug me. I was being accepted.  
"Oh thank god bella, i thought you were crazy." Alice said and she hugged me too. After that everyone started getting warmed up to me and rushed up to hug me and accept me for who i am. Everyone except Edward.

"Edward?" I said.  
"How could you keep this from me?" That stung me, and i can make lightning.  
"By you knowing, Kronos can figure out where i am and would harm you to get through to me. I have too many enemies." I said.  
"I guess i understand, but couldn't you just tell me in secret?" He said.  
"I'm sorry love, but it's too risky, i couldn't risk you hurting yourself over me." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Don't you know by now bella, i would do anything to protect you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked him.  
"never love." He said.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but we got a war coming on again." Percy said.  
"Shut it Seaweed Brain." I said.  
"Wanna go Nut Bolt." He countered.  
I made lightning rumble.  
"I just did." I said.

"Okay, no more." My father shouted.  
"Are you kidding? This is the best part?" Nico said. I walked out of Edward's embrace and stood in the middle of my two cousins. I held their hair and knocked their heads together.

"OW BELLA!" They said.  
"Aw i missed you guys too." I said. They looked at me and we were about to fight until we saw a minotaur, a hellhound and a fury coming to attack us.

"How did they get in?" Zeus thundered. He looked at Hades accusingly.  
"It wasn't me i swear." Hades said. The Cullens were starting to go fight them, but i put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No, let us handle this. I've been missing out." I said. Edward looked at me and tried to stop me but i ran towards the minotaur and got ready to fight it.

Percy and Nico were right behind me ready to fight their opponents.  
"BELLA COME BACK!" Edward shouted. But i was too in the zone.

I loved fighting, and this was my chance to prove to Edward that i'm not that weak anymore. With a blast of my lightning bolt the fight began.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran my hardest and struck my blade into the minatours chest. Percy slashed the hellhound and Nico punched the fury's face. Don't ask me how he did that, he just did. The minatour clawed my face but I struck my blade up his chin, he dodged and turned around. I jumped on his back and struck my blade again near his heart. He fell and I kept striking him. Then I knew it was over because he was disintegrating. But I felt something pull at my back, it was the fury. It was going after me on my right. I looked to my left and the hellhound completely abandoned Percy and was attacking me. They both tackled me at the same time but I fought my way out and used my thunder bolt to hold them. I sliced the hellhounds head off and it disappeared. I wanted to speak to the fury. Percy and Nico were backing me up.

"How did you get in?" I screamed at it. It was struggling in my hold.  
"Kronos got us in." It shrieked.  
"What do you want?"  
"Kronos knows child. He is coming after you. He knows the secret that you've kept for so long."  
He found out. Shit.  
"How dare you." I said. I pointed my blade at its neck.  
"Go back to your lord Kronos and tell him that he should be worried. Tell him, that I'm not afraid of death and I'll accept it gladly if it means protecting my family. Tell him, that he's a huge asshole for spying on me four years ago. Tell him, I will destroy him once and for all!" I screamed at it and sliced it's head off. The fury disappeared. I turned my back on the mess and walked out.  
"I need to figure something out, please leave me alone." I whispered.  
"Bella, what does the fury mean?" percy asked.  
"Nothing." I said. I walked out the huge doors. I walked around while thinking. There was another reason why I left. After the first Kronos encounter, Percy defeated him and Rachel came to me in secret the moment everything ended. She looked at me weirdly and pulled me to an abandoned warehouse.  
_  
"Why do you look sad? You should rejoice, Kronos is dead." I told her. Rachel had this weird look in her eyes then she started reciting something. A quest._

**_Kronos is not dead, he is only stopped for now  
He will never stop fighting, until he wins and takes his gracious bow  
However, he will be defeated by Zeus's daughter who is still aging  
She will do whatever it takes to protect her family, she is changing  
This duel will be the biggest thy eyes have ever seen  
It has been her worst nightmare, it has been her best dream  
The time is short, but time will find her  
Everything in her life will be one huge fast blur  
For when she escapes, she will have to come back  
She must fulfill this quest, this dream, this pact  
She will protect her family, she will be brave  
But from this act, she will go to the grave  
Many will mourn, many will cry  
But the lord of time will die  
One choice will save us all, but this choice will make her fall  
_**

"_Rachel?" I asked. I hoped that that was the last of it. But apparently not.  
_

**_But fear not, one more choice is coming into play  
This choice decides her death, it decides her fate on that day._**

_Then she woke up from her dream like state.  
"Whoa, did you get all that Bella?" Rachel asked me. I nodded.  
"What are you going to tell the others?" She asked again.  
"Nothing. Nobody will know about this, if they do, they will freak out. I know that this all means Kronos is coming back. I know that it's going to be me, who's going to kill him. I know when I'm going to die." I said. Everything from that Rachel just said relates to me. I am a danger magnet.  
"Bella, you can't run from this." She said.  
"By running, I'm protecting you guys. You can't tell anybody about this." I said. I hugged her one last time.  
"What was that for Bells?" She asked me.  
"Goodbye Rachel." I said, then I ran away, never looking back._

"_BELLA! COME BACK!" Rachel screamed after me. But I just kept running. Running from my fate. _

While living in the past i think i wandered near the elevator going back to my old normal life, well normal as i can be at least. It could be so easy to leave right now and disappear and never come back for good. But if i do that, i'm risking everything and everyone that loves me. I just couldn't do that.

_One choice will save us all, but this choice will make her fall._

My choice is made up. I walked away from the elevator and walked back up to the palace. If Kronos wants a fight, he'll get one. There is no freaking way he will touch my family. Vampire family and Greek familly. He will not harm anybody that i love. He will not.

If he does, i will make sure that he does a painful death. I don't care if i die, i'll die protecting those i love.

I'm ready for you grandfather. **Bring it.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how long it was, but i knew that people might be a bit worried about where i was. I started my way back with a slow step. But something was always bringing me back to the elevator. I want to go and kick the shit out of my grandfather, but i'm scared of hurting others while doing it.

If my father, Zeus, found out, he would do anything to protect me. From that i actually meant that he would lock me in a room till the war was over. That is something that i'm not fond of. I mean, i'm a demi-god, he should at least know that i can't stay still.

I didn't even want to think about my dear Cullen family. I can't stand the thought of hurting them. This is way beyond them. But one way or another, i was going to tell them the truth, and when the truth comes out, that's the time i will worry about their well-being.

With each step i took i gained confidence, but when i reached the throne room, i lost all that confidence and i couldn't even push the door open, let alone touch it. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Of course being a demi-god i turned around with my sword in hand but i lowered it as soon as i saw who was standing right in front of me.

Rachel.

I don't know what came over me but i knew i couldn't do this with the Cullens just in the next room. I grabbed her hand and i dragged her to a room far from the throne, a room where my vampires can't hear me. Once we entered I pulled her in the bright room and i just entrusted my whole self to her. I started crying for everything that i'm about to lose, everything that's about to happen and everything that can't happen with Edward.

"Bells, i take it you haven't told them yet?" Rachel asked me, while holding me.  
"No..." I sobbed into her nice silken shirt.

Rachel gets me, but she loves to tell the truth.  
"Please don't say anything, until i do..." I sobbed again.

"I promise." She stated.

I composed myself and i once again dragged her to the throne room to possibly tell everyone the truth behind my disappearance. We made it to the throne room and once again i couldn't push the door. Rachel saw my hesitation and literally kicked it open.

"RACHEL?" Percy shouted. He ran over and hugged her.  
"What is going up Perc?" She said.  
"Nothing. But it's great to have you back here. You are the oracle, so yeah." Percy said.  
"Good one." I broke the awkward silence.

"Bella? I know what's going on." Edward said while walking up to me. I looked at Rachel and we both look at my boyfriend with shocked eyes.

How did he find out?


End file.
